


〄 Unveiling Emotions [o2/10] (Tsunayoshi Sawada) River

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Tsuna and company decided to visit a nearby river after some serious prodding from Reborn. Thanks to the previous night’s rainstorm, the river had risen a couple of inches, making it seem slightly more intimidating in Tsuna’s eyes.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	〄 Unveiling Emotions [o2/10] (Tsunayoshi Sawada) River

  * **Genre** : Slice of Life, Comedy ☁
  * **Word Count** : 185 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Tsuna and company decided to visit a nearby river after some serious prodding from Reborn. Thanks to the previous night’s rainstorm, the river had risen a couple of inches, making it seem slightly more intimidating in Tsuna’s eyes.

“You’re going to cross this river using those rocks in the middle,” Reborn announced, jumping down from Yamamoto’s shoulder and landing on a rock just by the water.

Tsuna gulped, a feeling of dread washing over him. The rocks that Reborn expected them to use in order to cross the dreaded river were slightly covered, due to the rise in the water, and looked quite slippery. Suddenly, Tsuna found himself cursing both the rain and Reborn, who most likely had this planned out, to begin with.

“This is part of your training, Dame-Tsuna!” Reborn told him with a smirk before kicking him. Amazingly he landed on the rock, albeit face first.

With a groan, Tsuna stood, trying to keep his footing on the slippery surface. He gulped, looking down at the water that rushed past him. He learned that day that he wasn’t too fond of rivers.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
